Koolich Cavern
Access Entrance requires a Koolich Key. Entrance at -17, 8. There is a small plan how to get there..... * -17 8 * -17 9 * -18 9 * -18 10 * -18 11 * -19 11 * -19 12 * -19 11 * -18 11 * -17 11 * -17 10 * -16 10 * -16 11 * -16 11 (1nd underground) * -16 12 * -16 11 * -17 12 * -17 12 (exit from 1nd underground) * -16 12 * -15 12 * -15 11 * -16 11 * -16 10 * -15 10 * -15 10 (2nd underground) * -15 9 * -15 10 * -15 10 (exit from 2nd underground) * -14 10 * -14 9 * -14 8 * -13 8 * -13 9 * -12 9 * -12 10 * -13 10 * -13 11 (key place ;) ) * -14 11 * -14 10 * -15 10 (DONT fall into the caves....) * -15 9 (DONT fall into the caves....) * -16 9 * -16 8 * -17 8 There is a small map... Reward Upon completion, you receive the part of the Koolich set you chose, and you may exchange 50 Kaliptus Leaves and 50 Kaliptus Flowers for the spell Mount Taming, which allows you to capture Wild Dragoturkeys for breeding. The dungeon Dungeon contains 6 main rooms and 5 optional rooms with gobbals. Here is a little walkthrough inside the dungeon. The way to get to the entrance is not complete yet ^^' The following are mobs we (Grace guild) encountered while making our dungeon run. Not sure if mobs can change or are set. # #* (4) Immature Koalak (46, 46, 44, 40) # #* (1) Coco Koalak (68) #* (3) Dok Alako (44, 42, 40) #* ((1) Immature Koalak (42) # #* (3) Dok Alako (48, 48, 44) #* (1) Morello Cherry Koalak (68) #* (3) Brown Warko (79, 74, 74) #*After 3rd Room you will come to a few rooms with Cave Gobballs. There are two ways you can go. We took the right exit. # #* (1) Mama Koalak (98) #* (2) Brown Warko (84, 79) #* (1) Pippin Koalak (60) #* (2) Dok Alako (48, 40) # #* (1) Drakoalak (110) #* (1) Mama Koalak (90) #* (3) Brown Warko (82, 82, 73) #* (3) Dok Alako (48, 46, 42) # #* Final Stage #* (1) Koolich (100) #* (7) Cave Gobball (48, 46, 46, 44, 44, 42, 40) Strategy Highly recommended full team of 8 player 100+ lvl. In team may be 2 eni and at least one xelor. Last level bb - Koolich 105 lvl. He can summon gobbals and can transmute pepole into color gobbals with AP drain. image ;) Succeeded with 2 cras 1 eni sacrier sadida sram and 2 enus. - Grace. Koolich Lvl 100 had 8000 hp, 10ap, 3mp. 20% Ap loss, 60% Mp loss. 70% Neutral res, 20% Earth, -20% Fire, -20% Water, 25% Air res. Summoned cave gobballs and transformed some teammates into monsters.